Suffocating Atmospheres
by Foxie Tomboy 556
Summary: Oh no... The Irkens have seen more trouble approach in the form of a new alien species.     And Zim and his friends stand right in the brunt of it.    How did this come to be? And how will it be stopped?


**Hey everyone! My first fanfic chapter is up….Yay!**

**This story is going to be based on a Gaia roleplay I'm in~ The characters and everything at least.**

**Unfortunately, this first page only has Izetta (my own character in it)…The little attention-sucker that she is… =_=**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IRKENS AND THE IDEA OF THE IRKEN RACE DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Jhonen Vasquez**

…**..**

The only thing that existed was darkness.

A shroud of pure nothingness, that only fed an atmosphere of hostility and paranoia. Suffocating silence encased the still body of an Irken female, whose eyes were shut as her body lay, trapped, within this cold room. Although she looked peaceful, this appearance of unconsciousness was a forced one. A variety of drugs were flowing throughout her entire system, most of them weren't even familiar to the highly intelligent Irken Empire... Her own race.

From a distance, one could only really make out that the girl was resting on a thin metal table, her long, sleek black antenna drooping lazily off of the opposite ends of its surface. The ends of the antennae used to have jagged, boxlike curls at the bottom of them, but they were now straightened out unnaturally. The occasional twitch of one of her three fingers on her right hand was the only thing that made it actually possible to tell that there was still some brain activity inside of her mind. A small, faint beam of light shone down from the ceiling and slowly began intensifying suddenly, until eventually the entire room was illuminated. Each individual wall was an unfriendly shade of gray, while disgusting samples of mold were cultivating in various areas spread about this enclosed space. The very air was foul and could make a completely normal, healthy person begin wheezing and spluttering upon their first intake of breath. Without the proper preparation to combat the numerous amounts of bacteria floating about, the very beings on this ship would find, at the very least, that their eyes would begin to burn and water, and their throats would become slightly inflamed.

Only one single light hung down from the ceiling overhead, centered perfectly in the middle of the obscene room. Several glowing machines were strewn around, emitting strange beeping and clanking noises. The only sounds uttered inside of here were, in fact, the rattling of these advanced devices; but, like the rest of this area, they were highly neglected and in desperate need of many repairs.

Several of these mechanisms had strange tubes connected to the inside of them that traveled to where the female's figure lay, and pierced through her skin, entering her body. A silver liquid traveled through this piping and drained into her, a continuous stream of dangerous antibiotics making their way past her light green skin.

This female's name was Izetta.

Two figures slowly creaked open a large, metal door that seemed to be sealed from the inside. Large latches on the side of the door had released it, allowing it to slide open like it did. The two were speaking to one another in a language that seemed to consist of clicks and slurs, so even if Izetta was awake, she still wouldn't be able to make out their language. They were abnormally tall with long appendages, but, they had no faces. The basic head area was merely smooth, grey-orange skin, without one feature located on them. Their eyes were never in the same place; somehow they were able to slide all over the body for better fields of vision most likely. One minute they could be in the palms of their hands, and the next on the back of their heads. Although, there was a grotesque period of watching the eyes travel up their bodies as unseemly bulges of flesh.

Slits on these aliens' necks served as their noses and mouths (they actually resembled an Earth fish's gills). The evolutionary process was something that had, for the most part, passed these creatures by. They were very simple, lanky things, that didn't seem like they were able to accomplish very much... But, they had already surpassed the human race! For, they had acquired the skills and technology to intergalactic travel, even though that was something that the Irken race had developed several a millennia ago.

As the two approached the table, one of Izetta's pupil-less eyes cracked open to stare at their silhouetted frames. Her vision was a bit fuzzy from all the chemicals still being pumped into her body... They never really stopped.

However, since the light around her had been brightened by a lot from the last time she had dared to look around, she found herself wincing as she attempted to try and move her arms up to shield her face from the excessive radiance that shone down on her.

Unfortunately, the girl couldn't move an inch. Her arms were locked to her sides by her wrists, just like her legs were by their ankles, by metal restraints melded onto the table.

Under this lighting, a better view of her heavily wounded body allowed a more detailed view of her condition. Obvious incision marks could be found all over her body, as well as dark green bruises. Her own dark blue blood stained her skin as she laid there helplessly, just wanting to go back to that artificial sleep.

This routine was natural to her now, as sad as that fact was. They came in, did what experiments they wanted to do, sometimes asked a few questions that she couldn't understand without translators, and then left. But always… Izetta could never hold back her own fear when they took out the scalpels.

The sharp objects gleamed in their hands as they approached quietly, their footsteps working as a short of countdown for the frightened female. The tools were clasped between slender, navy-blue tipped fingers as they continued moving, their eyes now located in an area that seemed to be their morphed version of shoulders…

These particular aliens were known as the Xilinx… And the Irken race had just discovered them. An Irken's figure was actually pretty similar to that of a human.. The only few differences were the characteristics of their eyes, their skin color, their lack of ears, noses, and well as hair, as well as the fact that they needed something called a PAK, to survive. It was an oval shaped device attached to the back of an Irken, and was essential to their life. Without it, they could only survive for ten short minutes before withering away. It stored many things, like weapons, spare pieces of necessary technology, and even held the personality of the Irken itself! One could say that, they were half organism, half machine… The machine ruling over most of the body.

When the two reached the edge of the table, their uniform maroon suits clinging tightly to their forms, Izetta was already yelling and staring horrifically at the scalpels.

At first she had _tried_ to reason with them, but it had never worked. For whatever reason, they never acknowledged the fact that she hated all of this, all of the experimentation and being dissected like an animal. They always ignored her and never _once _uttered a word in reply to her pleas. So now, learning that they refused to listen to her, she just screamed, her purple eyes wide with terror as the two figures loomed over her.

Usually, there would also be tears now, tears that would properly symbolize her fear and anguish at having to go through this process as often as she did. Although right now, there were none of these droplets.

This treatment was expected now, and Izetta's tear ducts had run themselves dry from the hundreds of times she had wept inside of this one room, alone.

Swiftly, one of them brought the scalpel down and began tearing a horizontal line into her lower torso. Piercing screeches cut through this hazy air as the other aliens merely continued their dissection, pretending not to hear her cries. Blood oozed out of the large incision that they had created as the Irken struggled against her restraints, crying out as they peeled her skin back from that area and attached hooks into the folds that would connect her skin to the table, to keep the hole open.

This was the one time that Izetta wished to have more medication flowing through her veins, _anything _to numb this torturous pain that they were inflicting upon her.

The duo, now with gloves on their hands for sterilization, plunged down into the bloody opening, causing her to gasp and continue screaming, even louder now. Slowly, one of them wrapped their hand around one of her organs, causing her yells to twist into a series of strangled gurgles that ripped themselves from her raw throat. The one that wasn't performing the general dissection, took this moment to write a couple things down, obviously intrigued with her reaction, it just made her sick to watch. Even though it was always difficult to tell what emotion Xilinx were experiencing, she guessed that they were probably feeling content right now, feeding their ever-growing curiosity. She wasn't even sure which organ they were applying pressure to; the only thing that she could concentrate on now was this blinding pain that was enveloping her mind and body! Black speckles danced across her vision as her cries began to die out and her eyes became dull, reflecting a certain lifelessness back to the two figures messing around inside of her.

Before the Irken eventually passed out, one single thought ran across her mind.

'_How did all of this happen?'_


End file.
